


[Lisoo] Do you speak croissant? (final)

by koalabeer



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabeer/pseuds/koalabeer
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 2





	[Lisoo] Do you speak croissant? (final)

Part 5 - C'est bon!

Lisa在門口便看到金智秀坐在角落一個人自言自語。Lisa偷偷地潛伏在金智秀背後突襲，趁她不留神一下把她從後抱住。  
“喂！智秀姐你在幹嘛？”

“呀！Lisa你是要嚇死我嗎？”

金智秀被嚇得一個激靈，同時馬上把正在抄寫的筆記本蓋住。金智秀奇怪的反射動作馬上讓挑起了好奇寶寶Lisa的神經。右手箝制著金智秀的雙臂不讓她動，左手一把抄起筆記本舉起來仔細閱讀。

金智秀頓時不知所措起來。她不可以讓Lisa看到筆記本的內容，但她的武力值明顯被Lisa全方面壓制，毫無反勝的機會。況且對方的手就擺在接近她胸前的危險地帶，要她左右晃動鬆開束縛也太羞恥了。

“所以你都知道了嗎？”

金智秀最近學習有成，聽寫能力大幅進步。她刻意記住午餐時Lisa講過的話，一字一句的拼寫出來，希望待會講出來給對方一個驚喜。想不到查字典後，她才是最感受到驚喜的人。

“所以你要幫我卸妝嗎？我的唇蜜。”

Lisa雙手依然環抱著金智秀，低頭湊到她耳邊說：“現在就可以喔。”

像是受到蠱惑一樣，金智秀忘了身邊還可能有其他人的存在，扭頭摟著Lisa的脖頸送上了發燙的嘴唇，兩片嘴唇輕輕觸碰。正當Lisa想加深這個吻時，金智秀又退開了。

金智秀輪廓分明的唇峰恰好貼住Lisa豐滿的下唇。  
“我要懲罰你這個不安好心的壞老師。”説罷，坐在椅子上的人便毫不猶豫地用力咬住了Lisa的唇瓣，還壞心地扯了兩下。果然如果凍般好吃。

Lisa的豔紅的嘴唇就如罪惡的蘋果一樣引誘著無知的夏娃向她前進。Lisa攬住金智秀把她圈在圖書館無人的角落裡，一下一下嘬著對方粉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

“沒想到你那麼狂野呢。“  
”也沒想到你那麼變態。“

“Tu as tellement bon goût.“  
Lisa牽著金智秀的手撫上她的身軀。輕輕的觸碰讓金智秀心癢難耐，掙脫對方的桎梏，她無師自通地把手伸入Lisa的上衣內，努力地解開內衣的扣子。

“Fais-moi l'amour.“  
沒料到金智秀會說這樣的話，Lisa的神經被撩撥到緊繃的狀態。Lisa不由分說地抓住了那想做壞的手，用身高的優勢把金智秀進一步推進牆角，開始啃咬起她白皙的頸部和耳朵。

金智秀沒有經歷過這種刺激，情慾被調動起來，渾身被酥酥麻麻的感覺支配。她只想遵從原始的慾望，她需要某種發洩。

“嗯…啊…”金智秀不禁發出呻吟，Lisa也在她耳邊發出沉重又細小的喘息。

Lisa扶住智秀，乘機將左大腿卡在她兩腿之間。並開始用大腿向上頂撞著她。隔著褲子摩擦只不過是隔靴搔癢，可是在開放的環境裡這樣做卻為兩人帶來了異樣的快感。

"Plus forte."  
雙方一來一往，為防懷裏的寶貝的聲音被別人聽見，Lisa把食指和中指塞進她嘴巴裡，模仿著性交的動作抽插。金智秀也放棄了解開Lisa的胸罩，索性把手伸進裏頭玩弄她柔軟的胸部。她時而圍繞著乳暈打圈，時而拉扯著乳尖。她喜歡Lisa因為自己而發出難耐細小的呻吟聲，她喜歡知道原來他們彼此的渴望是對等的。

"Ton corps est une merveille."

片刻，金智秀臀上一顫。她感到一股濕潮淹沒了自己的內褲。 Lisa對金智秀的反映了然於心。她停下了手上的動作，一手依然抱住對方，一手緩緩地整理好自己和金智秀的衣服，等著對方從高潮中回過神來。

金智秀意識還沒完全回籠，眼神卻不能自控地緊隨著Lisa移動。

他們正漫步在巴黎的街頭。下午5點的時間，大家只想衝忙的趕回家。城市裏的路人來來往往，她們卻按著自己的步調在這骯髒又急速的城市裡慢慢走，慢慢走。

金智秀不想離開這包覆著他們倆的密封罩，她想和她在一起。

她喜歡Lisa。  
金智秀很喜歡Lisa。

“Je t'aime. Et toi？”  
“Je suis fou amoureux de toi."

我瘋狂地愛慕著你。  
______________________________________________________  
end.

Lisa的法語小教室 

1）Il fait chaud ici ou est-ce juste toi?  
是這裡很熱還是你呢？  
2）Je veux faire des cochonneries avec toi.  
我想跟你做(ﾉ∀ﾟ)的事呢。  
3）J'ai du rouge à lèvres, envie de venir pour me l'enlever ?  
我擦了唇蜜，你要過來幫我弄走它嗎？  
4）Tu as tellement bon goût.  
你很好吃（？）。  
5）Fais-moi l'amour.  
Make love to me.  
6)Plus forte.  
大力點  
7）Ton corps est une merveille.  
你的身體很棒呢(ﾉ∀ﾟ)

P.S.  
這基本上是沒有劇情的小短片，只是想試一下開自行車的感覺。  
是一個人帥益生菌，人醜大腸菌的故事。切勿以身試法。


End file.
